Half Breed Ashikabi
by Ketsuoni
Summary: The Sekirei, descended from an alien race brought to Earth long ago. Watch as a half human hybrid throws a wrench into Minaka's little game.
1. Chapter 1

***Play Elfin Lied: Lilium (extended version)***

Once, long ago, there was a great and powerful civilization that came to Earth from the stars in a great flying ship.

This ship landed on a large island in the middle of the ocean, and it was here that the people of this civilization would build and improve there society for the next thousand years.

Over this millennium, resentment began to arise between the Earthlings and the denizens of the ancient civilization which had taken the name; Atlantis.

After the first hundred years, the Atlantians made first contact with the inhabitants of this world.

At first, they brought some of their knowledge to the ancient civilizations of the world. With this, they were welcomed with open arms.

But, it wasn't long before jealousy and greed started to grow in the hearts of the Earthlings.

While the Atlantians spread a small portion of their knowledge of math and science to civilizations like the ancient Greeks, the Earthlings wanted more.

They were envious of the strange and unique powers that each and every one of the Atlantians had.

Elemental manipulation, teleportation, telekinesis; Abilities like these were mere child's play to the Atlantians.

These abilities frightened and enraged the Earthlings. After the millennia was almost at an end , the greedy Earthlings demanded that the Atlantians share the secrets behind their powers as well as their advanced technology that would go unmatched far into the future.

Seeing the destructive nature of humanity, the Atlantians knew that they couldn't let their technology fall into the hands of the underdeveloped Earthlings.

When the Atlantians refused, the Earthlings became enraged and war broke out. A war that would last for but a few short years but take the lives of millions in the process.

Thanks to their technology and powers, the Atlantians dominated the war in the beginning. But after sometime, the Earth's civilizations began to overwhelm the Atlantians with their much greater numbers.

Eventually after ten long years of fighting, the Earthlings had brought Atlantis to its knees. In a last ditch effort to keep the humans away from their technology, the Atlantians took steps to both ensure their races survival as well protect their technology.

One fully grown adult, four fetuses, and one hundred and three fertilized eggs were cryogenically sealed in a special chamber within the original ship, deep within the inner ring at the heart of Atlantis.

They then sunk the inner ring, putting the chamber and the majority of their technology forever out of reach of the humans.

Or so they thought.

When the humans finally arrived upon the soils of Atlantis, they immediately began to ransack the city. It wasn't long before the once glorious city was left in ruin.

The remaining portion of the Island then followed the inner circle as, it too, sank to the depths, never to see the surface again.

The remaining citizens were rounded up and captured, made into slaves and breeding stock throughout the world.

All, except a small group who had fled the great city during the invasion. This group managed to successfully escape to the lands to the east.

Over time, Atlantis fell into the realm of myth and the band of survivors continued moving from place to place, avoiding the humans as much as possible. This group would often be confused for Gypsies whenever they did come across humans, because of their nomadic lifestyle and physical appearance.

This would continue until they eventually ended up on another small island nation that would later become known as Japan.

It was here that they would remain, away from society, living in peace under a strict code of laws.

Each law was given a very specific punishment, but there was one law that was to be followed absolutely.

That law was to never have any contact with humans. The punishment for breaking this law was death.

This law, above all else, was to never be broken in order to ensure the safety of the whole village. And for many century's this law was upheld.

But one day, a lone male human stumbled into the outer most edge of the village before collapsing from exhaustion and illness.

Before he could be taken by the icy grip of death, he was found by one of the villagers. This villager took pity on the poor soul and brought him back to her home on the outskirts under the cover of night.

Using some of the technology her people had brought with them from Atlantis, she nursed him back to health within a matter of hours.

When the man awoke, the first thing he saw was the worried face of the villager as it changed to relief at seeing him fully recovered and conscious.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought for sure that he must be dead and looking at the face of an angel, so was the villager's beauty.

He was mesmerized by her silky, silvery hair that matched her brilliantly shining silver eyes that held a hint of mischief.

This with her heart shaped face and olive skin gave the woman an otherworldly beauty that the man had never seen in any human woman before and left him speechless at first.

Over the next few days, the villager and the outsider would spend the day with the villager going about her daily duties and the human hiding out within her house.

During the night they would swap stories and tales of their different cultures, growing closer as friends. Unfortunately that would not last.

Over time, a spark formed in both of their hearts. As they continued to bond, that spark became a raging inferno that threatened to consume them both until, one fateful night, they both acted upon the feeling.

This union would serve to both seal their fates as well as set events into motion that would ruin the plans of a mad man.

From that one night, a life was born. The villager knew this and also knew of what would happen should the two lovers be found out by the rest of the village.

For the next several months, the villager managed to keep the rest of the village in the dark by only coming in as she needed to, but soon, the first signs of pregnancy began to show.

With these signs, the villager stopped coming into the village at all. If she had been any other villager, her and the human's fate may have taken a different path.

Unfortunately, this particular villager was considered, amongst the other villagers, the most beautiful female in the village.

Every male in the village wanted her for both her beauty and her unique skill. She was born with the unheard of ability to copy any power from the other villagers that she saw. It was because of those two factors that she was so desired.

So, when she simply stopped coming into the village, the others began to look into her mysterious withdrawal.

She managed to keep them at bay for many more months during her pregnancy by feigning illness and having her human love slip through a hidden door and hide under the hut until they left.

This continued on for most of the remainder of her pregnancy, with some of the villagers bringing food and fresh water for her.

It wasn't until her final month of pregnancy that things took a sudden and rapid turn for the worse.

During that time, the human would sneak out at night and hunt for extra food, then dispose of anything they didn't use far off away from the village.

Unfortunately, one of the village's hunting parties stumbled across the one of the cleaned carcasses that the human had disposed of.

Not recognizing the style used to remove the meat, the party immediately returned to the village and informed the village elder.

A search party was immediately formed and the village was scoured.

Finally, the villagers arrived at the hut occupied by the two lovers.

Without warning, they burst in upon the human and the female villager as they were sharing a meal.

Upon seeing the outsider as well as the clearly pregnant female, the male villagers went into a rage and immediately and violently took the life of the outsider while the female villager's restrained the distressed female.

When the males finished, the distraught mother-to-be went into a rage, activating her ability and slaying many villagers using the various abilities that she had gained over the years.

But, the stress she was under eventually caused her to go into labor, ceasing her rampage after she had severely maimed or killed over a dozen villagers.

As she finally gave birth to her new baby son, one of the villagers used her weakened state to attack and kill her.

As he raised his hand to slay the bastard offspring, he was stopped by the ancient voice of the village elder.

The elder was the most revered in the village due to his own highly unique ability to foresee events in the far future.

When the villagers had burst into the hut, he had a vision. In this vision, he saw a silver haired, silver eyed boy as he helped to free the Atlantian's last remnants from a mad man's sick and twisted game.

Upon laying eyes on the boy, the elder immediately knew that he was the one. It was for this reason that the boy was allowed to live.

Knowing the abuse that the boy would suffer at the hands of the other villagers, the elder took it upon himself to raise the boy, alongside his own granddaughter, whose mother had died in child birth and father had been killed on a hunt.

For the next twenty three years the two children where raised as siblings, and treated as such by the elder and, upon his twenty third birthday, he was sent away from the village to follow his fate.

 ***End Song Present Time***

It's a bright and sunny day as a train slowly makes its way into the capital city of Shinto Teito. Shinto Teito is a large metropolis that, as of recently, has been completely bought out by the most powerful pharmaceutical conglomerate in the entire world: Mid Bio Informatics.

This particular train is carrying a large group of people into the city from the country side. This is not a particularly strange site for the large city.

What is strange about this particular train is the group of people in the rearmost car doing their level best to stay as far away from a single silver, shaggy haired boy currently sleeping in one of the seats.

Aside from the silver hair and the way above average good looks, there wasn't anything particularly off-putting about his physical appearance.

He was wearing a white, skin tight, sleeveless shirt that both hugged and accentuated his well toned muscles while simultaneously leaving several of the females in the car blushing and fantasizing.

Around his neck was a silver choker with a small tear drop pendant attached to it. On his upper right arm was a tattoo of a winged serpent in a circle eating its own tail. On his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves with strange markings covering their entire surface.

He was also wearing a beige pair of shorts that fell just below his knees but were made of some kind of material that seemed be more pliant than the texture would let on and a simple pair of black, flat soled shoes with no socks.

Again, this wasn't the reason for everyone trying to stay away from him. The real reason was two-fold. The first reason was the two forearm length daggers attached to his lower back.

If that wasn't enough, then the young punk currently in an arm lock and begging for the youth to let him go was definitely the clincher.

The young man had gotten on at the very first stop of the train, one that was rarely ever used. Being the only one on the train, the youth decided to take a nap while he waited to arrive in the capital city.

As more stops were made and more people got onto the train, people were wary but tolerant of the boy's unique choice of "attire".

It wasn't until a wanna be thug got on the train at the last stop before Shinto that everyone started giving him a wide birth.

The poor bastard got a look at the daggers and decided they would look better on him instead. He walked up to the sleeping young man before demanding he hand over the daggers.

When the boy didn't wake up or respond, the other youth got angry and grabbed him by his shirt. Without even waking up, the silverette managed to completely incapacitate the other.

Once in the arm lock, he simply sat back down, all without ever opening his eyes or waking up. He then remained like that for the next ten minutes between the last stop and Shinto Teito.

"Attention, Shinto Teito will be the next stop. Everyone who is getting off at Shinto Teito should prepare themselves now," Came a voice over the train P.A. system.

As if one mind, everyone in the train car released a collective sigh of relief. They then instantly sucked that breath back in when the boy finally opened his silver eyes before letting out a long yawn.

"Aughn, finally the capital. I still don't understand why the elder was so insistent on me coming here though," The youth mumbled to himself.

"Come on man, I was just joking, I didn't mean anything by it," The youth heard.

Realizing he was holding onto something, he looked down to see the punks arm bent at a funny angle in his grasp.

"Who the hell are you," he asked the punk in confusion before letting go of his arm. Without replying, the punk ran right out the doors just as they opened up while clutching his arm.

Shrugging, the boy reached under his seat and pulled out a small drawstring rucksack and slung it over his right shoulder by the drawstrings.

He then proceeded to exit the train, completely oblivious to the looks of fear he was receiving from the other passengers.

He walked up to the train circuit map and took a second to memorize the layout before figuring out where the next train he needed to get on was at.

With information in tow, he set off to find his train.

"The train into central Shinto Teito will be leaving in two minutes," An announcer said.

"Oh shit," the boy exclaimed before taking off in a mad dash for his train.

Weaving in and out of people with practice ease, the youth got to his platform and on the train with thirty seconds to spare.

He grabbed onto one of the hanging rails with his free hand and took a look at the other passengers. There weren't many others on the train; several business men and women, a couple elderly citizens and one black haired youth who had the aura of someone who had just realized a great disappointment.

With his observations done, he settled in as he waited to for the train to stop.

The ride was roughly twelve minutes long, but that didn't bother the youth as he just had a carefree look on his face.

As the train came to a stop, the youth got off and exited the train station. He took notice of the fact that the ravenette from the train was following behind him, but paid it no mind since he still seemed to be depressed.

He just passed it off as the two of them heading in the same direction for now.

He continued to walk down the streets for a bit before he looked up at the large MBI tower just off of his left and in the distance.

Even with his attention on the building, he was still seamlessly walking and avoiding the other people in the crowd.

He was broken from his observations when he suddenly heard vigorous rustling from above. He looked up to see a young girl falling from the sky while yelling to watch out.

Just as she was about to collide with him, he stopped and ducked on reflex. This caused the girl to soar harmlessly over his head and into the poor ravenette behind him.

The youth stood back up and turned around to see the girl, with her butt in the flustered boys face as if she had no sense of modesty.

"Ouch, I knew it was to high to jump from," The busty brunette whined to herself. She then perked up slightly before bodily tackling the ravenette out of the way as a large blast of electricity slammed into the ground where the two had just been entangled.

Raising a single eyebrow, the silver haired youth looked to the top of the building in the general direction that the girl had just fallen from.

His eyes then narrowed upon seeing two other girls standing ontop of the building looking down upon the two boys and girl.

As he was looking up at them he realized that they appeared to be identical twins. He looked to their attire and had to supress his now twitching eye as he took note of the bondage-esque outfits the girls were wearing.

His eyes then widened slightly when he heard the crackling of electricity and saw small arcs of electricity coming off of the girls' hands as they fired a bolt of lightning at the girl and ravenette.

'I thought the elder said that humans don't have special powers,' The boy thought to himself.

As he finished this thought, one of the bondage twins, as he now dubbed them, started to speak.

"There is no use in running," the twin with the bigger bust shouted down. "Come on and fight us!"

Thinking that she was talking to him, the silverette tensed his muscles and got ready to fight if need be, one hand slipping to the hilt of one of his daggers, not noticing the brunette girl speaking up behind him.

Suddenly, the two twins jumped from their perch on top of the building and landed on the ground between him and the boy and girl with their backs to him.

Realizing that the twins were not here for him, he relaxed a little bit and decided to wait and see how things played out.

To his surprise, instead of fighting or defending herself, the brunette grabbed the young unsuspecting ravenette's hand before making a mad dash in the opposite direction, dragging the poor boy behind her like a ragdoll.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd site he just witnessed, the young Silverette decided to step in when he heard the girl with the smaller chest mention going after the fleeing girl.

Little did the boy know, there were quite a few eyes on him and the twins at the moment. In an alleyway only a few feet away, a fairly androgynous young man wearing a face mask to cover from his nose down and all black was observing and preparing to step in and chase the twins off.

In similar fashion, upon another roof just across the street, a woman with light gray eyes and hair done up in a long ponytail, black leather top, miniskirt, black leggings and grey hoari was watching with a look of curiosity. In her right hand was a nodachi.

"I'm sorry ladies but it looks like that girl doesn't want to fight you."

Hikari and Hibiki went stiff when they heard someone speak up right between the two of them. Simultaneously, they looked between each other to see a fairly attractive young man with silver hair leaning between them with on arm on each of their shoulders.

They both shrugged his arms of their shoulders as they backed away from him a bit before both leveling a glare at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are," the smaller chested girl said angrily.

"With those daggers on your back, you must be a Sekirei!" The larger chested one exclaimed.

"Where is your Ashikabi?" Both twins demanded.

"Sekirei? Ashikabi? I have no clue what you two are talking about," the boy said, confused.

The twins looked to each other and nodded their heads.

"I am number 11 Hikari," the bustier twin stated.

"And I am number 12 Hibiki," Said the other twin.

"We challenge you!" they exclaimed.

The boy was still confused but grinned none the less.

"I still don't know what all this Sekirei and Ashikabi business is but I'm always up for a good fight. The names Shi."

The twins got ready to move as soon as they heard his declaration but they suddenly felt Shi's hand planted in the center of both their chests.

Under normal circumstances they would have electrocuted the culprit until there was nothing left but ashes.

These weren't normal circumstances. Just as quickly as they could realize what was going on, it suddenly felt like a two ton truck just slammed into their chests sending Hikari slamming into the wall of the building next to them and leaving a small crater.

Hibiki was much less fortunate as she was launched into the street just as a car was coming by. She hit the hood and bounced off before landing on the street and rolling for a bit.

Shi just looked at his hands before putting one down and scratching his head nervously with the other.

"I guess I put a little to much power into it, ha ha," He laughed nervously.

Hearing this the figure in the alley sweat dropped while the one on the roof narrowed her eyes.

'That is definitely no Sekirei, but they aren't a human either. No human could have done that to a Sekirei especially from that distance.

You are definitely not like the other monkeys on this rock," The female on the roof thought to herself.

'It might be interesting to see just what this one can do,' she thought before licking her lips and gripping her nodachi just a little bit tighter in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

*Earlier, MBI Clock Tower*

'Weak pathetic Monkeys'

This was the sole thought running rampant through the mind of MBI's dog. The Black Sekirei, Sekirei Number 4, Karasuba stood in front of the desk of one self-proclaimed genius, Hiroto Minaka, dressed in her usual black, tight leather top, miniskirt, and stockings, her trusty nodachi at her side.

While she wasn't wearing her usual grey haori, she did have her light grey hair in its usual ponytail running down her back and the usual bags under her narrowed, grey eyes.

Those who are well acquainted with Karasuba, not many, would know that this thought is not all together unusual for the blood thirsty woman.

The particular reason for this thought at the current moment was two-fold. First was that Minaka was going on another one of his infamous "gods of the new world" speeches.

The second reason was the young man standing on her right. She was pretty sure his name was Natsuo, though she couldn't care less. What she did care about was the fact that the egomaniac in the white suit wearing a cape and sunglasses just told her that she was to be winged by this repulsive monkey.

The shear thought of lowering herself to the level of serving a weak, filthy monkey disgusted and enraged her to no end.

If it wasn't for the fact that Minaka had a dead man's switch in his heart that would trigger the permanent deactivation of every Sekirei, including herself, then she would have already cut him to bits.

As she continued to stand there and listen to Minaka ramble, her rage continued to grow and her hand kept twitching and inching closer and closer towards her nodachi.

Just as her desire to remain active became outweighed by her desire to end Minaka's life, Karasuba suddenly felt a sense of calm and peace.

She froze as her eyes widened and she looked out of the window behind Minaka and into the distance. She could feel something calling out to her very soul. She needed to go find it.

"And that, my dear Karasuba, is why I will have you bond with young Natsuo. Any other questions?" Minaka asked as he finally stopped rambling.

"Karasuba?" Minaka asked as he stopped looking out the window and back at the other two in the room, only to find that two had become one.

"I believe she left sir," Natsuo stated as Minaka began to scour the whole office, even going so far as to check under chair cushions and behind doors.

"Gone? Well where did she go," Minaka asked.

"I don't know sir, but I am going to take my leave now. If you'll excuse me," Natsuo stated before turning around and exiting the door out of Minaka's office.

'While it isn't unusual for Karasuba to just up and disappear like that, she usually at least takes her disciplinary squad haori with her,' Minaka observed after noticing that the haori in question was still hanging on a hook by the door to her office.

'I should keep an eye on her' he thought to himself as he pulled up the GPS coordinates of her phone.

He was rather confused when he saw that she was still located in his office. Confused, he decided to call her only to hear the ringtone that he had personally set up coming from the coat hanger by his door.

He walked over and reached into a pocket in the haori to find that Karasuba had left her phone in his office.

He promptly face-palmed using the hand holding his own phone, which then broke in his face. So, while he was busy running around his office with blood leaking from his face and screaming like a little girl, Karasuba was racing across rooftops, sprinting towards the unknown object that she felt she had to find.

*Present*

After several seconds, Hibiki managed to drag her very sore body up from the concrete just as Hikari pried herself from the wall.

'What the Hell just happened,' both sisters thought simultaneously.

Hibiki then jumped over Shi and landed next to her sister. Both twins stood there with large scowls on their faces as they tried to figure out what just happened.

They shared a look with each other before both shaking their heads. They linked hands with each other and more electricity began arcing from their hands.

"Alright you silver haired bastard, let's see how you like this," Hibiki yelled angrily.

Both twins pointed their hands towards Shi before a massive bolt of pure electricity shot towards him.

Shi dove to his left just as the electric current smashed into the concrete right where he had previously been.

Shi grinned from his new position before moving again. He kept moving as lightning kept crashing into the ground all around him, tearing large chunks of concrete and asphalt out of the ground where the lightning struck.

It didn't take long after the twins first arrived on the scene before the entire street and surrounding area became completely void of civilians.

"You girls are really going at me," Shi laughed out as he continued to jump around the street.

After several failed attacks, the lightning stopped as both twins panted and glared at Shi, who was now sitting and grinning widely upon a lamp post.

His grin turned to a look of confusion when the twins suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh no! It's the Black Sekirei," Hibiki exclaimed.

"Hibiki! Let's get out of here!" Hikari whimpered in fear.

"What's a 'black Sekirei'," Shi muttered to himself just as the twins took off in a panic.

While Shi contemplated all the new terms he had just heard in the span of the last twenty or so minutes, he suddenly heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

Before he could even blink, he then heard the sound of metal cutting through metal.

As if time slowed down for the boy, he took notice that the ground appeared to be traveling right for him.

It was only after a second of processing that he realized that it wasn't the ground coming to him but him coming to the ground, along with the street lamp he had been sitting on.

Immediately after this thought, Shi tucked his legs up to his chest. As he was just above the ground, he leaned his weight forward so that when the pole came crashing into the ground he merely rolled forward and away without a scratch.

He quickly stood up before dusting himself off and turning to look at the now downed pole.

He gave a low whistle upon seeing that the pole had left a decent sized crack in the already damaged roadway and sidewalk.

It wasn't until he looked at the base of the pole that was still sticking up from the ground that he noticed the presence of another person.

Seeing the sword drawn in her hand and the way she was looking at him like a predator looks at its next meal, it didn't take Shi long to go for his daggers.

He managed to grab the hilts and undo the clasps just as the strange woman launched herself at him, sword in a striking position.

The mysterious woman reached Shi and swung her sword with as much force as she could muster, only to be caught off guard when she suddenly found her sword coming just short of its target.

In the short time it took for her to reach the boy, less than three seconds, he had not only managed to unsheathe both his daggers but also bring one up to block her nodachi.

For a brief second, she was impressed both with the boy's reaction time as well as the fact that he took her hit so easily. Up till now the only ones she could think of that could pull off such a feat of strength was Number 1 and Number 8.

She then snapped out of it just in time to break their blade lock and jump back just as Shi's second blade came slicing through the air where her neck had previously been situated.

After she got her distance from the boy, she noticed he had a huge grin plastered on his face. This threw her off a bit.

Having become so used to most people only looking at her with fear, to see someone looking at her with such a sense of joy and excitement was a major shock to her.

She didn't let that put her off for long before she got back into a battling mood again.

She plastered her usual, blood thirsty grin back on her face before laughing.

"It has been a long time since someone has managed to survive my first strike. You are definitely different from the other monkeys on this rock.

Tell me, what is your name. I am Sekirei number 4, Karasuba!" She said, barely able to keep her desire to attack the boy in front of her in check.

Shi's grin grew even wider at the possibility of a good fight. Just as Karasuba was sure the boy was about to burst from excitement, he finally spoke up.

"The name's Shi! You are really strong!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Karasuba chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, surprising herself at the uncharacteristic way she was acting around this boy.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she tightened her grip on her nodachi.

"Shi, huh? I'll make sure to carve that on your grave stone!" Karasuba exclaimed as she launched herself at Shi just as he did the same.

When they met in the center of their lunge, Karasuba opened up the fight with a swift and powerful downward swing.

Shi quickly responded by bringing both his daggers up in a cross guard. When Karasuba's sword hit Shi's daggers, he thrust back against her to try and throw her off balance.

The maneuver didn't work as Karasuba just used the new momentum to bring her sword back around from the side on Shi's left.

Karasuba had to admit that she was impressed with the way Shi contorted his body to dodge her swing.

When the blade passed over him, he twisted his legs around to angle himself for a lunge at Karasuba's unprotected stomach.

Had it been any other person, this attack would have easily landed without a hitch and would have been fatal.

For Karasuba, dodging was an easy affair. Showing off her own flexibility, she twisted her body just far enough to the side for Shi's lunging stab to slip right past her without hitting her.

This didn't deter the eager boy much as he quickly pulled back and back-flipped away just as Karasuba readied her own counter strike.

Seeing her missed opportunity, Karasuba lowered her sword close to the ground and ready.

After their little clash, Karasuba was pretty sure she had a good grasp of Shi's speed and reaction time, so it came as a surprise to her when she suddenly found that he had closed the distance between the two of them once again and had managed to get in her guard.

It was only do to her automatic reaction time that she managed to dodge the blade that took a swipe at her.

'What the hell,' Karasuba thought to herself. 'He moved as fast as Yume!'

Karasuba continued to jump backwards as Shi continued to press his attack, still grinning the whole time.

Just as both Karasuba and Shi jumped into the air, Karasuba's eyes widened when Shi suddenly doubled his speed towards her in midair.

"That's impossible!" Karasuba exclaimed.

Next thing she knew, Shi threw an open palm strike towards her chest.

Karasuba brought the flat of her blade up and deflected the strike as best as she could but wasn't able to block or evade the other hand that came at her stomach.

Suddenly she felt the force of a highspeed missile slam into her stomach, forcing her to cough up a small amount of blood as she hurtled backwards and onto the roof of one of the buildings a block from where she had started.

She managed to pull herself up before wiping blood from her chin. She looked at it before she got that hungry look in her eyes again.

'He hits just like Yume too! There is no way that he is a human. Now to be winged by a being like him…' Karasuba stopped her thought right there as another sadistic grin slowly slid onto her face.

"Now there is a thought," She cackled to herself.

She hopped back in the direction she had come from to find Shi standing in the same street looking at the hand that had hit the flat of her blade.

Karasuba took this moment to analyze her quarry. She noticed Shi turn his hand around as if looking for some kind of injury.

Shi placed his hand to the ground. Seconds later a small crater appeared underneath his hand. Shi looked confused for a second before he just shrugged.

He looked around for a second before meandering off down the street.

Karasuba sheathed her sword and followed the boy by rooftop, making sure to stay hidden.

'There is no way I will let you slip away!" She thought to herself.

*Previously with Shi*

'Huh, that's weird,' Shi thought to himself.

He looked down at his right hand and flexed his fingers.

'I know I altered the vectors in my palm thrust, but I didn't feel the force transfer."

He placed his palm to the ground and accessed his power again. Shortly after, a small crater formed just below his palm.

After another second, Shi just shrugged before looking around the street.

'Hm, No one else is around. Guess I'll try and find somewhere to stay,' Shi thought to himself before walking down the street.

After a few blocks, Shi found himself in a small district full of realtor's offices.

'I guess this is as good a place as any to start. Hopefully this weird card thing gramps gave me really works,' Shi thought to himself.

Just as Shi got ready to pick a real estate agency, he felt someone lightly tap on his shoulder.

 **For those of you still with me here, I sincerely thank you for your patients and I hope that this chapter managed to live up to all of your expectations.**


End file.
